


Adoration or: A Very Good Boy

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Body Worship, Come Eating, Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: November 1979. Remus appreciates beauty and a silver tongue and even some canine tendencies, when applicable.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 76





	Adoration or: A Very Good Boy

Remus had to put down both his book and his tea, actually he almost spilled the mug’s contents in his haste. His lover had emerged from the bedroom, and it was at once apparent that he hadn’t dressed for going out, or for doing the dishes he had promised he would take care of, or even for lounging about in front of the telly. No, this meant seduction.

Remus’s mouth watered and he became acutely aware of how frumpy his own shirt looked (the small mercy was that he wasn’t wearing a cardigan today). Sirius was fit. It struck Remus that he must have been working out more than normally, because surely those muscles hadn’t been quite so - rippling – before? His dark shirt was unbuttoned all the way, freeing all that tasty skin, his illegally tight jeans were unbuttoned as well… Remus stared intently, mesmerized by how much strain the zipper was under. Sirius fit his thumbs in his beltloops, pushed them forwards, exposed more well-trimmed black hair, creamy white skin hugging shapely hipbones, the hint of something engorged and pink that was ready to make a break for it… It took Remus close to a minute to be able to raise his gaze back up to Sirius’s face.

“You look like a dream,” Remus said, honesty the first that sprang to mind. He could do worse.

“A wet one, I hope,” Sirius countered seductively. The zip groaned, and Remus just had to watch… Sirius began prowling towards him, and every step he took forced the fly in his jeans a little bit further down, a little bit further open, exposing more and more flushed, swollen flesh.

“Mmm,” was what Remus thought he responded with, eyes too occupied elsewhere to fully appreciate the haughty, sexy smile on Sirius’s face.

Sirius caught up with him, made Remus walk backwards towards the wall in the sitting room, and Remus went ever so willingly. He made a meek, needy noise when his back bumped against the wall. Sirius put a warm, large hand on his waist, nosed along Remus’s neck, up his chin and cheek. There was a lingering, heavenly soft kiss pressed into the sensitive skin before his ear.

Remus had to touch, because his boyfriend at that minute truly was a sex dream sprung into existence; warm skin and hard muscle and smelling of nothing but expensive cologne and the imminent promise of climax. His fingers were clumsy as they explored sculpted abdominal muscles, his whole hand began to tremble as he eased it down the front of Sirius’s provocatively open jeans. 

“Nice handful for you,” Sirius whispered into his ear. He stuck his tongue out, traced the shell of Remus’s ear with the tip, ending by the earlobe and sucking it all into his mouth.

Remus massaged his boyfriend’s length with his palm, a slow tease because it was already throbbing with need, ready to go off. It warmed his hand, felt deliciously forbidden to touch on the inside of clothes, to be let in on such a sexually charged act. He suddenly forgot to move his hand when Sirius’s found its way into his trousers, returning the favour. Remus drew a shaking breath and had to close his eyes, all senses on overdrive, drowning in his lover’s smell and feel.

“Want me on my knees, Remus?”

Remus nodded, opened his eyes although it was all a bit hazy now. Dizzy. His hand slipped out of Sirius’s jeans and he noted that the zipper was all the way down, hard prick laid bare and reaching up towards Sirius’s muscular stomach. The shirt was threatening to fall off his shoulders and Remus could watch his lover’s abs, the swell of his pecs, the beautiful bones that lead up to his shoulders and neck. Flawless skin everywhere his eyes could reach. Then Sirius was on his knees, face pressed into the bulge between Remus’s legs, breathing it in and opening his mouth for it. Remus took his head and pressed him further, watched him rub his face like an animal in the business of scenting. 

Only after he had Remus as hard as he could get, ready to come in his trousers like an inexperienced schoolboy, did Sirius finally pull down Remus’s trousers and pants, push his face anew into the bared erection, licking and slurping messily before he even managed to get much in his mouth. Remus kept his hold on Sirius’s head, watched worshipfully as his beautiful boyfriend pleasured him with his mouth. 

“You’re so good at this,” he told him, probably several times over, because his mind couldn’t really compute anything else. Sirius hummed and suckled and lapped and swirled his tongue, at some point he smiled, too, mouth already full as he caught Remus’s eye before he pushed forth, forced inch after inch down his clenching throat, eyes tearing badly but keeping the eye-contact all the same. Remus gathered up his long black hair, finest silk, couldn’t help rocking his hips into that welcoming, soft goodness, savouring every little gag, every delicate constriction when Sirius successfully fought against pulling back or throwing up. They had this down to an art by now, Remus thought, and the only problem was that he never lasted very long.

Sirius seemingly felt it at the same time Remus did, that Remus was about to come, because he pulled off and switched to his hand, fingers gliding tightly over the thick, sticky spittle, the needy flesh underneath. He got up higher on his knees before Remus, aimed for what he wanted.

Remus came white and hot over Sirius’s bare chest, and although he did it quietly Sirius moaned loud enough you would have thought it was his climax. He stood up completely afterwards, giving his torso a pleased look before meeting Remus’s eye.

“There’s me covered in your dirty semen,” he said. Remus gave his lips a soft kiss, then had to lick and taste. Sirius’s lips were so wet and tender, and Remus could feel his genitals tingling appreciatively despite having just climaxed.

“Looks good on you.”

“Want to play with it?” Sirius mumbled against his lips. “Rub it in, get it all over…”

Sirius was relentlessly hard, Remus noticed, and standing funnily so as not to let any part of his body bar his lips touch Remus. Remus pushed his shirt further back, first, and sighed with satisfaction as it slid off and he heard it hit the floor. He gripped Sirius’s jeans, which would have fallen off if they weren’t so tight-fitting. He used a delicious bit of force to push them down, baring Sirius’s round, muscular arse, feeling his dick and balls spring out completely and slap against Remus’s body. He thought he heard the denim rip.

“Slut,” Remus said quietly, grabbing his lover’s full arse and looking down at his body. His dick was pitifully stiff and wet and twitching in mid-air. His abs, which Remus to his delight concluded were definitely more defined than just a week or two ago, were clenching and spasming. His chest had lots of come on it, small white runny dribbles that glistened a bit sickeningly. Remus brought his hands up Sirius’s sides, tickling and making him shiver, cock bouncing against Remus. He toyed with Sirius’s pierced nipple first, made him whine. It felt so good; the cold metal turning hot, the stiff, slightly hurt-looking nipple underneath that got stretched and torn with every twist. Then he trailed his fingers through his own spunk, both of them watching intently. Remus would never not find it gross, but it did turn him on a bit too. More so because he could tell how hungrily Sirius was watching it, could see him lick his sore-looking bottom lip. 

“You want my come all over yourself?” Remus suggested under his breath, and Sirius took a break from gazing down to kiss him. Lots of wet, spongy tongue, a little moan that went from Sirius’s mouth straight into his. They stopped, forehead to forehead, and looked down as Remus rubbed it in properly, let it glide smoothly over Sirius’s well-shaped pectorals, milked his aroused nipples with come-covered fingers, massaged it into the taut skin over his stomach, traced the developing six-pack with it. When his upper body was shiny all over he rubbed the last of it into Sirius’s prick.

“My come-covered little slut,” Remus mumbled, watching Sirius’s hips jerk. He could probably come like that, and part of Remus wanted to just let him. Maybe come over Remus, paint his half-hard length with it, make Sirius lick it all up after. Have Sirius suck him off again. They could repeat that all night, Remus thought.

“I need you naked,” Sirius told him, and his voice was strained and rough and erotic. Remus let go of his dick, put his hand to his lover’s mouth instead. Sirius licked his palm clean while he unbuttoned Remus’s shirt. 

It was a lot more sexy than gross, Remus decided, to have a lover who liked eating semen. Who liked it when Remus came all over him, who requested he rub it into his skin afterwards. Who liked it when Remus came over his lips, down his throat, in his hair. Who liked licking his own spend out of Remus’s arse after he fucked him.

Remus was relentlessly hard again by the time they were both naked, but instead of getting straight to it he found himself kissing Sirius, kissing and kissing and telling him how much he loved him between yet more kisses. Sirius held him, the muscle in his arms felt safe around Remus, sticky chest forgotten but the dual erections not so much.

“Your mouth is so good,” Remus whispered, and now his hand was guiltily travelling down Sirius’s chest and stomach. “ _So_ good. And I like this, too.” He gave Sirius’s dick a squeeze and a tug.

“Yeah?” Sirius whispered, puffy lips dragging slowly over Remus’s cheek as he spoke, “you like _it_?” He put his hand around Remus’s, pressed firmly on Remus’s hand to make their fingers clench around his erection. “Got a name for it at all?”

Remus opened his mouth to respond, then he blushed instead. 

“You never use cock or prick in speech, do you?”

Remus tried to kiss his lover, tried to change track.

“Not gonna happen, Remus,” Sirius whispered teasingly, licking a broad stripe over Remus’s cheek. “You can’t say it, can you?” Sirius licked him right over his nose, over his nostrils, and Remus whined from the grossness, from the uncomfortable turn this was taking. “What about penis? Tell me how much you like my big fat penis. Tell me where you want me to stick it. Or where you want to put this hippogriff dong of yours.”

Sirius laughed at him as he tried to hide, tried to shield himself. 

“Merlin, you’re so big, so well hung, and you can’t even say it, can you?”

Sirius had his own prick in one hand, Remus’s in the other and there was nowhere Remus could hide. He refused to look as Sirius held them side by side as if to compare. 

“If I was as big as you, I’d just talk about my prick constantly. To anyone who’d listen. I’d introduce myself to new people as ‘hey, I’m Sirius, and my dick is bigger than yours’. I’d never talk about quidditch or about duelling or about how lame Prongs’s new sideburns are, I’d just monologue about the size of my dick.”

Remus was trying his best to look at the floor, feeling utterly mortified, but he kept inadvertently glancing over to Sirius’s hand, noting how confidently it was holding Remus, how his long fingers curled to just about meet his thumb…

“Want me to suck it? I could deep-throat you until I’m blue in the face and you can’t see straight anymore. You can shoot come straight into my stomach, that’d be fun, right? Or I’ll bend you over and fuck you, maybe against the wall right here, press your dick into the wall until you release all over yourself and the wall.”

Remus tried to kiss him again.

“Nuhuh, not before you tell me what body part you want to go where. Tell me whose dick is going where.”

Remus forced himself to look up, look into the stunning, happy eyes of his lover. Grey and glittery and so turned on it stole his breath away for several seconds, then several more. Sirius teased gently with his thumb along Remus’s length while he waited, while they both waited for Remus’s brains to grind back into gear. 

“Your tongue, my behind,” Remus said as he finally came up with a way around it. He couldn’t help the smug grin, especially not since Sirius attempted to kiss it straight from his mouth. 

“Arsehole,” Sirius mumbled, nipping Remus’s bottom lip, releasing and kissing it better. Remus swiped out with his own tongue, wishing to commit every bit of Sirius’s mouth to memory, brain telling him on repeat that all of it would be making love to his anus in three, two…

“Ahhh...”

Remus found himself with his palms pressed against the wall, along with his cheek and his chest. It felt cool and soothing when he was so worked up, so white hot and aroused, absolutely all over. Sirius had rearranged him until he was standing with his legs ridiculously wide apart, feet firmly planted on the floor, hips gyrating humiliatingly. Sirius was holding his thigh with one hand, the other twisted around his body and held Remus’s erection. Just held it, grip tortuously gentle, moving with Remus’s hips so that he got almost no friction. He could come like this, though, because it was Sirius’s hand, but also because Sirius had his tongue against his hole, was making it wet and slippery and ohhh… Open.

Remus cursed into the wall, clenched his eyes shut, clenched his hole, heard Sirius snigger as his tongue got temporarily stuck. Then it swirled, made a perverted mimicry of what his tongue so often did on Remus’s dickhead. Remus relaxed, almost involuntarily, because it felt too good. He was defenceless like this, couldn’t have asked Sirius to stop if he’d wanted to. It was the most frightening sensation Remus could feel, and this was coming from someone who spent a lot of his life frightened in different ways. But the all-encompassing adoration that broke him down like this, the way his body felt so good it simply yielded; this was the scariest of all. Scarier than transforming, than being outed, than getting hurt in battle, than watching his friends get hurt in battle. This was him and his lover with his lover in complete control, although he likely didn’t know it. That didn’t change the facts. Remus had no words for it, but he moaned and moaned, then climaxed when Sirius stroked his thumb along the underside of his glans. 

He was barely aware of the come running down his dick, of Sirius’s fingers playing up and down the shaft, making a mess of him. Sirius’s mouth was still kissing Remus’s hole, illicitly pleasurable suction, wet messy tongue playing round and round and _in_ , lips trailing, mouth opening wide. When Remus could breathe again (embarrassing, stuttering gasps worthy of a new-born), Sirius nudged him by his thigh, his hip, made him turn and lean back against the wall. 

Remus looked down shyly. Sirius’s eyes were mostly amused, but a little bit soft, too, like the silver in them had melted, like the diamonds in them had split into a thousand glittering pieces that danced and flashed around the irises. He stuck his tongue out, pink and succulent and _so fucking good_ , then dragged it up Remus’s length. His tongue came away completely white, and Remus’s dick twitched oh so valiantly, because it did not want to soften, not when it was still being treated like a king. Sirius nuzzled in, got his face messy, moaned and pushed down, suckled lazily on the loose skin of Remus’s balls. Remus tried to cradle his face, wanted to make love, but mostly just ended up pressing Sirius’s face further into his genitals. He didn’t think Sirius minded. He stayed put, and Remus learned to breathe again.

“Your love in my arsehole,” were the next words out of Remus’s mouth. Sirius was still kneeling, currently attempting to lick right into the little slit in his dickhead, and he looked up when Remus spoke, raised a quizzical eyebrow. Remus didn’t elaborate, and for once didn’t analyse his own words. He was too far gone, endless pleasure from his lover’s warm mouth, but he was vaguely aware of the fact that Sirius was still hard, that Sirius had yet to come at all. Sirius drew his tongue back in his mouth, placed a plush kiss on Remus’s dick. 

When he stood back up his smile was fond. Gone was the arrogance, the sarcasm, the obnoxious self-love. Remus stumbled a little as he was led to the bedroom, hand in hand with his boyfriend. They ended up in a tangle underneath the sheets, and Remus felt so safe, so secure; on his back and with his legs spread wide, Sirius’s fingers in his hole, making it smooth with lube. Remus watched in a daze as Sirius slicked up his erection, noted how red it was, wondered vaguely how long Sirius had been hard for. Had they been an hour, two?

Penetration was possibly the best feeling in the world, Remus decided, body yielding yet again. He was full and hot and loved. Just loved. Sirius stilled, buried deep and face deceptively relaxed and calm, noses touching, chests touching, stomachs touching. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius’s back, hooked his ankles. Sirius’s dick felt huge inside of him. He absently kissed some dried spunk off the corner of Sirius’s mouth. He was more than ready to be fucked now, wanted to feel Sirius come, wanted Sirius to feel just as good as he did. He blushed, because Sirius had been whispering things into his lips for a while now, mouths meeting fumblingly in words that included ‘love’ and ‘perfection’ and ‘Remus’. He didn’t thrust until Remus shushed him, until Remus kissed him. It was strange how Sirius’s mouth always tasted good, how Remus just licked in there for more despite knowing exactly where his lover had been. All he could taste was the love between the two of them, the love he felt, the love he felt returned. 

The fucking set a good pace, and somehow Remus couldn’t quite close his mouth despite the embarrassing noises he made.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh…”

Sirius didn’t kiss him, kept his mouth just out of reach, listened and nodded along like it was music to his ears.

The insistent pressure, the slow drag over his prostate, it all had Remus coming again, completely dry this time and maybe a little painful. He moaned and moaned and finally received Sirius’s mouth and tongue, his core muscles clenching, thighs tightening their hold. Sirius stilled and rubbed his hips against Remus instead, forced him further into the mattress, cock as deep in Remus as it would go. Sirius was loud when he came, animalistic, and Remus closed his eyes in contentment and let the noise wash over him. It all got very wet behind there, but Sirius was holding Remus’s face so tenderly in his hands, cradling it, tasting Remus and breathing him in, that Remus barely noticed when he began leaking onto the mattress. 

“Let’s clean you up.”

Remus felt the thrill like he always did, the thrill of sharing something forbidden, something unsavoury, something he had never asked for and secretly loved. Sirius kissed and sucked on his rim, swirled his tongue around inside of his hole, breath hot and lube and come dripping out of him, all lapped up by his hungry, perverted lover. Cleaning him.

“You’re a dog,” Remus mumbled, eyelids heavy, blinking, falling shut. “I love you.”

Sirius gave it a last kiss, then crawled back up his body. Before flopping down, there was a sudden whirr of movement and Remus yelped as he was assaulted by a huge black dog with a floppy pink tongue.

“Aaargh!”

Sirius had already changed back and was laughing quietly; Remus’s limbs were still flailing uncoordinatedly, attempting to fend off the surprise bed partner. 

“Sorry Remus, I think I must’ve misheard you. For a second there I thought I heard you calling me a dog.”

“I’d never! Clearly, you’re superior to a simple dog. Well, maybe not intellectually speaking, but…”

“Just for that, I won’t do the dishes.”

“Not even if I take you to the park later to play fetch?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
